


A forever love

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: We all know Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame grew up together, what if Hatori fell in love before Kana? Her name is Kokoro and she grew up with the three of them before her dad went to another part of Japan. Will he ever see her again? Will the curse be lifted enough for him to marry Kokoro? Will he still have her love later on in life?
Relationships: Sohma Hatori/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

She grew up with Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori. 

She also knew Akito.

Her name is Kokoro Suzuki.

In school her and Ayame were on the student council together and she had no problem being vice president to him.

She had a crush on Hatori for as long as she could remember.

Kokoro loved talking to Hatori about things.

She was staying late after school and almost ran into Hatori.

He backed up. "Oh how are you?"

"I'm fine, can I talk to you a minute? It's important" she said.

"Of course, what is it?" he asked.

"I don't want to tell Ayame and Shigure yet, before the next terms starts I'll be going to another school, I don't wanna leave but my parents are moving, I'm sorry" she said softly taking his hand.

He squeezed her hand gently. "It's alright, I'll tell them myself, you know Aya is going to wonder where you went too" 

She nodded. "Can I confess one more thing?" she asked.

He nodded.

She took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you Hatori, have been in love with you since elementary school" 

He sighed. "I can't give you the same feelings" he told her

"I know, I just wanted to let you know, I don't know when I'll come back" she said squeezing his hand again. "Good-bye Hatori" 

She turned and left trying not to cry.

Hatori watched her leave and sighed. "Good-bye Kokoro" he said sadly.

Truth was he loved her, but he knew Akito wouldn't approve of it, he never wanted to lose her memories and he knew as long as he never confessed his love to her, she would be safe from having her memories erased by his hands.


	2. Surprise, I'm back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokoro went to see Ayame and he is thrilled to see her as well

Years after Kokoro left Hatori never stopped thinking of her. 'I love this woman, I wish I didn't, but I do' he thought to himself

She was about a year younger than him and she never stopped thinking about him. 

Kokoro came back to town when she was twenty five.

She ended up in Ayame's shop.

"Hello and welcome to my shop, how may I help you to-" he said cutting himself off

She looked at him. "Hello Aya" she said bowing to him. "It's been a long time"

"Yes, it has, would you like some tea?"

"Please, I supposed Hatori told you I left for a bit?"

"He did, sit, relax, I'll be right back" he told her.

Ayame loved her almost as much as Hatori did, but he never told anyone, he was heartbroken when Hatori told him she left because of her dad's job, school was never the same for him without her there.

While he waited for the water to boil he called Hatori.

"Hatori here" he said answering the phone.

"Tori, you'll never believe who's back in town" he told him.

"Who?" he asked.

"Kokoro" Ayame said.

Hatori dropped the phone, his first love had returned. He had kept every letter she wrote him. 

He read her letters again and again, she wrote a lot of them in code so no one else would know what she was saying to him, it made him happy to get her letters. 

She even wrote Akito to check in on her to see how she was doing.

*Flashback*

Hatori went to Akito's office with a letter in hand for her. "Akito, you have a letter from Kokoro" he said handing it to her.

She took it and read it. "She misses us, she misses having tea and snacks with me after you all came back from school" she said. "If she could lift this curse I would approve the marriage between her and one of the three of you, she never tried to learn the curse or asked about it. She watched where she was going and got out of the way to avoid transforming you all...to be honest she was the best girlfriend and not sexually either, that I've had. She rode out whatever fit I was having with me and hugged me to calm me down" she told him.

He would nod. "She was a good friend and a great vice president to Ayame, I hated telling him she left, it broke his heart to lose her as a friend" he told her.

"Yes, I can imagine it did" Akito said. "If you could marry her with my permission would you?"

"Honestly? Yes, if you gave your permission to me to marry her I would" he said not stopping to think about it.

Akito smiled. "You love her, but you know you can't have her, you know she'll never break the curse, you know you can never have her" she said smiling evilly at him.

He never blinked, never faltered. Hatori knew she was right, he would never have Kokoro, even if the curse broke what gave him the right to be happy?

*End flashback*

"Tori? Hello Tori? Are you listening to what I said?" Ayame said.

"Yes, I am listening. I'm glad she's back in town, enjoy your visit with her, you have a lot of catching up to do" he said hanging up before Ayame could say anything else to him.

His heart fluttered, his true love was back.

He loved Kana, but he loved Kokoro more, he couldn't wait until he saw her again.


	3. Seeing Shigure and talking to Hatori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her visit with Ayame she went to see Shigure and met Tohru, Kyo and Yuki, she texts Hatori. Will he be happy to hear from her? Or will he push her away?

She visited with Ayame for a couple of hours.

"How have you been Koko? It's been a long time" he said pouring her some tea.

"Yes it has, how have you been? I've been good" she said

"I've been well, working hard since I got out of school" he told her.

"I have a confession to make Koko" he said.

"Oh? What's that?" she asked.

"I love you, I have loved you since high school"

"I'm sorry Ayame...I'm not in love with you, my heart belongs to another, I always thought of you as a friend, I don't mean to hurt your feelings" she said putting the cup down.

"Oh right of course..." he said.

Kokoro stood up and smiled softly. "I am sorry again Ayame, could you tell me where to find Shigure? I would like to see him as well"

Ayame gave her his address and smiled at her. "I'm glad you stopped by" he said kissing her hand.

She blushed. "It was nice to see you again Ayame" she said

He walked her to the door. "Do come back anytime"

"I will" she said heading out towards Shigure's

As she walked she thought about high school.

Tohru was hanging up the laundry when she saw someone approaching.

"Excuse me, I was told Shigure lived here" she said. 

"Um, yes of course won't you come in?" she asked bowing to her.

They walked in together and she took off her shoes and looked around.

"Would you like some tea?" Tohru asked her.

"Mmm a bathroom first" she said.

"Sure, follow me" Tohru said walking her to the bathroom.

Shigure had gotten a text from Ayame about Kokoro coming to see him. "You're not the only that had a crush on her, I loved her too" he told Ayame

"Yes, I did as well" Ayame said

They both came back and saw Shigure sitting at the table. 

"Ahh Kokoro, so lovely to see you after so many years" he said taking her hands. "You look positively lovely"

"You look handsome as well Shigure" she told him.

"How have you been, how are your parents?" he asked.

"I've been well, my parents are well, they are still living in Yokohama" she told him.

"So that's where you went off too, Hatori never told us where you went, but said that you wanted to not worry us"

"Well he was correct, I didn't want to worry you all so I've only kept in touch with Hatori and Akito"

"Yes, you and Akito are friends, I forgot about that" he said.

"I'm Tohru Honda, I'm a friend of Yuki and Kyo" Tohru said introducing herself.

"Oh yes, my apologies, Tohru, Kokoro Suzuki, Kokoro, Tohru Honda, she is friends to my two cousins Kyo an Yuki Sohma" Shigure said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Kokoro said. 

"The pleasure is mine" Tohru said happily. "I'll make some tea for us"

Shigure smiled. "Well you look lovely, have your feelings changed for Haa-chan?" he asked.

"No, they haven't...he told me about Kana and what happened with him and Akito...I never knew she should get that mean...she was never like that to me"

"Yes well, we all have our reasons for what we've done" Shigure said.

"Well I can't wait to see them, I've been keeping in touch with both of them, Shigure never told me why he rejected me, but I know in my heart of hearts he does love me, but I won't push it" she said.

"Smart idea, he did talk about you quite a bit after you left, but I think his heart hurt as well" 

She sighed heavily. 

Tohru came in with some dinner and tea.

Yuki and Kyo came in for the day.

"Oh Miss Honda, how was your day?" Yuki asked sitting down.

Kyo sat as well. "Shigure who's this? Another person that can make you avoid your editor?" he asked.

Shigure laughed nervously. "No, she's actually a friend from high school, Kyo, Yuki Sohma, this is Kokoro Suzuki, Kokoro my younger cousins Yuki and Kyo" Shigure said.

"Very pleased to meet you" she said bowing her head

They both nodded and started to eat.

Kokoro was watching everyone including Shigure and set down her chopsticks. "Thank you for the food, but I really must be going home, I'll have to catch up with Hatori tomorrow, I'm quite tired" Kokoro said.

Shigure got up and walked her to the door. "It was a pleasure to see you again Kokoro, do stop by again" Shigure said.

"Yes, I will" she said bowing. "Tell Tohru thanks for dinner, good night"

Kokoro walked back to the hotel where she was staying and sighed before texting Hatori. 

"I'm back in town to stay, I'll come see you and Akito tomorrow" she told him.

He called her. "Welcome home Koro, I've missed you" he said softly.

She tried not to cry. "Oh Hari...I've missed you too, I have never stopped loving you" she said.

"As I never stopped loving you, even now you're on my mind, I'll see you in the morning...I'll let Akito know you are planning the day here, she'll be happy to see you again" he said before hanging up.

She sat on the bed and cried, her heart felt free and happy as she heard the words she longed to hear from him.


	4. Seeing Akito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Ayame and Shigure, she will visit Akito with the hopes of seeing Hatori. Will Akito let the secret slip or will she have Kokoro's memories erased by Hatori?

The next morning she got up early and went to the Sohma estate where some of the maids knew her and let her in. She cooked breakfast for her and Akito and left some aside for Hatori.

'It's been a long time since I stepped foot into this house, it feels the same' she thought to herself.

She then knocked on Akito's door.

"Come in" a half asleep Akito said.

"Good morning Akito, it's been a long time" Kokoro said setting the tray down. "How have you been fairing?"

Akito knew that voice. 'Could it be? Is she really here? Roko?' she thought to herself.

"Roko? Is that you?" she asked. 

"Of course it is Aki" she said smiling at her. "I told you I was coming back"

Akito got up and hugged her. "Did you make this for me? You shouldn't have, I have people to cook for me"

"I know Aki, but I wanted too, I couldn't wait to see you, I got you something" she told her.

"Oh? What is it?" 

She pulled out a scrapbook of their childhood. "I made this for you"

Akito looked at it and smiled a soft smile. "I love it Roko, it's perfect" she said finishing up her food. "So was that food"

She smiled and ate the food as well. "Yes well, I have improved on a lot of things" she said.

"Your love for Hatori never died did it?" Akito asked.

"You know me too well, no, it hasn't, I do still love him, I know it's impossible to have him right now" she admitted.

Akito smiled. "I need to tell you something, if you cannot deal with it then I will have your memories erased and you'll forget all about us" Akito said.

"O-okay" Kokoro said nervously.

"Do you know the story of the Chinese Zodiac?" she asked.

"Yes, I do...is Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame possessed by those spirits?" she asked.

"Yes, Hatori is the dragon, though he changes into a seahorse, Shigure is a dog, and Ayame a snake, I'm surprised you never knew this" 

"Well, I always thought Shigure and Hatori never wanted to get close for other reasons, Ayame was always trying to be as close as he could without me running into him. I have almost ran into Shigure and Hatori a few times but always managed to stop before even touching them. It would explain why Hatori told me he didn't love me the day I left school...I knew he was lying...but I wasn't going to fight him on it"

"That's good, because without him saying it, I knew what was in his heart and Ayame's too, I've been dating Shigure for a while now, whenever the curse is lifted I know him and I are going to marry and have kids" Akito said.

"Good for you Aki, I have always wanted you happy" she said noticing Akito didn't finish all her food.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Come sit by me" she told her.

Kokoro moved over to where she was and sat close to her, pulling Akito down so she could rest and petted her hair as she fell asleep.

Akito smiled in her sleep, her only true childhood friend came home and surprised her by cooking breakfast and staying all day with her. 

She fell into a deep and restful nap. Akito would never admit it to anyone but Shigure, but she had a small crush on Kokoro, but knew Kokoro never felt the same about her was okay, they were still friends after all these years and that made her heart happy.


	5. Hello...handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After visiting her childhood friend, she spent some time with Hatori

After the two hour nap he had he felt refreshed. 

He woke to find her asleep, Hatori watched her sleep for a few minutes before kissing her softly. "Wake up beautiful.

"Mmm" she said opening her eyes trying to remember where she was. "Oh! I'm so sorry I must have fallen asleep after you did" 

Hatori smiled. "It's alright, you looked cute sleeping there over me"

Kokoro blushed. "Ah...sorry, you looked at peace and comfortable yourself so I must have dozed off...I-I should go, I have to check in and get my badge, I'll call you later"

He helped her up and held her steady as she got the feeling back in her legs. "You don't sit like that much anymore do you?"

"No...not really, thank you...I should go say good-bye to Akito" she told him.

He nodded and walked her to the door.

She walked to Akito's room and knocked.

"Come in"

She went in and closed the door. "Aki...I won't tell the secret to anyone, I wanted to thank you for such a great day here, I hope we can do it again soon" she told her.

"Yes, we simply must do it again, make sure you don't, or I will have your memories erased"

Kokoro bowed to her before leaving.

Once outside the gates. 'When did you get to be so mean? You were never like this....I miss the old Aki' she thought to herself heading back to her hotel to change before going to the hospital.

Once there she went to HR to get her badge and everything for the next day and texted Hatori. "I had fun today, hope to do it again soon"

He smiled as he read the message. "Yes, we do, have a good first day tomorrow" he sent back.

"Thanks, good night Hatori"

"Good night Kokoro"

Kokoro sat in her room thinking. Thinking about how to get a place to live, how close to the hopsital she get live, and how in the hell Akito got so mean and nasty.

She laid there reading her book and fell asleep. As she slept she dreamt about the life she hoped to have with Hatori one day.


End file.
